


A Flower Bud In Concrete

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Peter Parker, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 06: Sensory Deprivation | Wax PlayWhen Wade suggested trying out sensory deprivation, Peter first spent the next several minutes laughing at him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	A Flower Bud In Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's, "More".

When Wade suggested trying out sensory deprivation, Peter first spent the next several minutes laughing at him.

“That’s cute,” Peter said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“I was being serious,” Wade huffed, crossing his arms.

“No, I know. That’s what made it funny.”

“You’re an asshole sometimes. You know that, right?”

Peter’s grin faltered. “I’m sorry, Babe. It’s just… It’s not that I don’t like the idea, I just don’t think sensory dep is a _thing_ for me.”

“What? Blindfolds don’t work on you?”

“Well, sure. But I don’t think blocking my eyesight is going to have the effect you’re hoping for. I’d still be able to hear you. And, hell, I’ve been practicing with DD, and now if I try, I can _feel_ air displacement.”

Wade blinked. He’d known that Spidey and Daredevil had been teaming up once in a while, but he hadn’t known that they were _training_ together. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty cool!” Peter chirped. “Here, you can do it too!”

Peter reached over and covered his eyes. “My hand’s right above your wrist. Can you feel it?”

He did his best to focus on his wrist. He had a vague idea of where Peter was, but it was from a familiarity with his body mechanics, not because of any sort of change in air pressure. Wade shook his head. “Nope.”

Spidey shifted—he could hear it. “How about now?”

“Sorry, Baby Boy, I don’t think my skin’s sensitive enough for this.”

Peter’s hand dropped from his face, and when Wade blinked his eyes open, Peter looked stricken. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wade reached up and ruffled his hair. “What about earplugs?”

“Huh?”

“Earplugs. I know you have super-duper hearing, but do you think they make any that could block out noise?” Wade had zero intention of letting Peter ruminate on his ruined skin. And it was only partially because _he_ didn’t want to ruminate on it either. Hell, it was _nice_ that, for Peter at least, his scars were normal.

“Not that I’ve ever come across,” Peter let himself be led away from the topic. “Oh! But when I was still learning to deal with it, I had a thing that kind of worked in high school! I couldn’t really block out anything on my own—and trust me, there were things I wanted to block out,” he cringed. “But I got some decent headphones and could play music or white noise or whatever. That usually helped.”

“Awesome!” Wade grinned, mirroring Peter’s excitement. “I’m gonna go buy some headphones. Or, hmm. Maybe earbuds would work better?”

“Wade,” Peter’s expression tightened. “I can get my own—”

“Who said I was getting them _for you,_ Baby Boy?” Wade cut off his argument. “This is a kink thing, and thus, for _us._ And, if you just so happened to want to use them outside of kinky times, well. That’d be okay too.”

It wasn’t that Wade didn’t respect Peter’s desire to make his own way in life. It was just that, well, Peter seemed to think that letting Wade take care of him was somehow unfair or unbalanced. Like he was somehow taking advantage of Wade. Or like Wade wasn’t already the one getting the better deal out of the two of them.

Peter let out a defeated sigh. They both knew how the conversation (and potential argument) would go. “Fine, if you insist.”

“I do.” Wade gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off.

* * *

"And the candles are for?" Peter asked, turning the bright red candle in his hands.

"Either mood lighting, or wax play, depending on your preference."

"Mood lighting?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "For when I'm blindfolded?"

 _"I'm_ not going to be blindfolded," he pointed out. "And I happen to know that you look lovely in firelight."

Peter gave him a weird look, but it didn't hide the faint blush that colored his cheeks. "Wax play sounds fun."

* * *

Peter, being Peter, _complained_ when Wade wanted to make sure that he even liked wax play before blindfolding him.

"I'm not fragile," he huffed. "I'm not just gonna break if you're a little rough with me."

"Oh, I know that, Baby Boy," Wade scratched Peter's chest and pushed him flat onto his back. "You're super tough and resilient."

"Don't be a jackass," Peter grumbled as he helped Wade remove his pants.

"I'm serious," Wade said. "You're a fucking _badass._ And I know I can be meaner than I usually am."

"So why aren't you?"

"Mostly because I'm still working on that part for myself. I know you can handle anything I throw at you. Doesn't mean I can handle it."

Peter's expression softened. "Can we work on it?"

Wade snorted. "Sure. Not right this moment, though."

"Yeah, yeah." Peter stretched out and rolled onto his front. "Let's see if I like it."

"Remember when you were all sweet and nervous about shit?" Wade asked, lighting the candle.

"I still get nervous," Peter laughed. "I've just gotten used to how much I like it when you hurt me."

"Well, good! I know that was messing with you at first." He tipped the candle and gave it a light tap to free a drop of wax.

"Oh," Peter hissed. "That's what it feels like."

"Good or bad?"

"I don’t… Not bad?"

Wade let the candle melt for a few more moments, long enough to get enough wax built up so that he could pour a line of heat down Peter’s spine.

Peter tensed and gasped. “It’s good. Yeah, that’s… God, that’s good.” He all but melted into the bed.

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Wade smiled. He let half of the next line spill, paused just long enough for Peter to relax, then spilled the rest.

“Gah!” Peter’s eyes were wide, and he was wearing a massive grin. “I love you.”

Wade laughed. "I like hearing that, too."

Peter reached towards the blindfold lying beside them, and Wade smacked his hand. "What do you think you're doing, Baby Boy?"

"Getting overeager?"

"Hmm. That's one word for it." He set the candle down and grabbed the blindfold himself. "Good boys ask nicely for what they want."

"Will you please blindfold me, Sir?"

"Much better." He pulled Peter's hair to position him and tied the blindfold over his eyes. "How's that? Comfy? Not too tight?"

"It's perfect. Sir."

The next splatters of wax fell on Peter's shoulders, and Peter giggled.

"What's up?"

"I keep getting surprised by the feeling," he explained. "Like, I know it's coming, and I can even tell _where,_ but… It hurts more than I expect."

Wade hummed, tipping wax onto Petey's ass.

"Wade," Peter squirmed as Wade kept up a steady pattern up and down his back. "Um. Headphones? Please? Sir."

"Wow," Wade chuckled. "Having trouble there, Sweetheart?"

"Sor—hnn," he let out a whine. "Sorry!"

"Aww, you're okay, Petey-pie!" He let Peter place the earbuds himself. They had played with the volume settings earlier, so he knew that whatever he played would be loud enough to (hopefully) block out what Wade was doing, without being loud enough to hurt his sensitive ears. “You ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Peter had made a mistake by telling Wade that he “didn’t care” what Wade played to drown out everything else. Peter got to _realize_ that he’d made a mistake when Wade started playing a porno.

 _“What the fuck,_ Wade!” he complained over the wet sounds of skin slapping together and breathy whimpers from the video.

Wade grinned and ran his fingertips over the flushed skin at the back of Peter’s neck. “So, can you hear me?” When Peter didn’t answer, he switched to a different app to play some calming white noise instead. “I assume that’s better?”

The closest he got to an answer was watching Peter relax and listening to his breathing even out. 

“Good boy,” he scratched the back of Peter’s head, making the other man jump. Wade couldn’t suppress an excited wiggle. He _never_ got to startle Peter!

“I can feel you clapping,” Peter muttered, turning his head away from Wade.

“What, like I’m not gonna react?” He rolled his eyes and returned to dripping wax onto his boyfriend.

He was quickly running out of room for fresh splashes on Peter’s back. Next time: at least two candles of differing colors. In the meantime, he tapped Peter’s shoulder and nudged him to roll onto his back.

Peter let out a quiet noise of discomfort that the movement caused. The dried wax pulled awkwardly at his skin with every shift. The effect was even better than Wade had hoped. 

“Thank you,” he said, even though Peter couldn’t hear him. He didn’t give his spider any warning before pouring wax onto the center of his chest.

“Fu—” Peter gasped and arched up. He swore _properly_ when the wax hit his nipples, first one, then the other. “I,” he grunted.

Wade waited a moment to see if Peter was going to continue that thought. When he didn’t, Wade continued to trail the wax down Peter’s front. As he worked closer and closer to Peter’s dick, Peter started whimpering and twitching. Each point of heat and pain forced another gasp out of him. 

“Wade, please,” Peter whispered, his chest heaving. Wade flicked his hip, urging him to finish the thought. Thankfully, Petey got the hint. “Please don’t wax my dick.”

He snorted. That hadn’t been the plan, of course, but now a contrary part of him wanted to do it. He _wouldn’t._ Especially not after Peter had directly asked him not to. But still.

He rubbed a soothing circle against Peter’s hip with his thumb. “You might like it,” he mused. “Fuckin’ telling me to be meaner to you, then whining when I get the opportunity. Ungrateful is what you are.” Wade would repeat most of that when Peter could actually hear him.

Just because he wasn’t going to pour hot wax on Spidey’s junk didn’t mean he couldn’t tease it as a possibility. He let the wax fall closer and closer, creating a rapid drip-drip-drip right above his pubic hair. (And, oof, this would not be fun to remove from body hair later. Well. Not fun for Peter, at least. Wade was pretty sure he’d have a blast.)

Peter’s breathing became a constant high pitched wheeze while Wade kept his focus on such a small area of skin. “S-sir! Too much, please.”

“Aww, you beg so pretty, Baby Boy,” Wade cooed.

Moving carefully, he set the candle to the side. He couldn’t blow it out yet; the smell would alert Peter. Instead of continuing to torment him with the wax, Wade ducked down and swallowed his prick down to the hilt.

Wade cheered internally as Peter’s reaction abandoned English altogether. He had no idea what Peter had said, but he was pretty sure he recognized a swear or two in the rush of Hebrew spilling from his mouth.

He chuckled around the dick in his mouth, and Peter fucking _yowled._ Sensory deprivation was easily the best idea he’d ever had. His _usually_ ridiculously sensitive and reactive boy was even easier to set off like this.

Peter was shaking and shivering by the time he came down Wade’s throat.

And as soon as Wade started moving back up his body, Peter reached down and clung to him.

“Oh, Sweetie,” Wade murmured. He reached for his phone and turned off the white noise. “Let me know when you’re ready to take those out, okay?”

Peter nodded and tightened his grip around Wade. Barely a minute passed before Peter whispered, “Okay.”

He freed one earbud, then the other, and set them next to his phone. “Blindfold?”

“Not yet.”

“You’re the boss.”

Peter huffed softly.

“Did you have fun?” Wade asked, resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t getting off any time soon. (Which was fine. [Peter would probably insist on making it up to him later, anyway.])

“Uh-huh,” Peter nuzzled against Wade’s neck. “You?”

“Of fucking course! You were so incredible, Petey-pie.” He kissed Petey’s forehead. “So responsive for me. I’m proud AF.”

He snorted and pulled back enough to pull off the blindfold. Petey kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before tentatively cracking them open. “You’re getting wax on the table.”

“Shit!” Wade twisted and snuffed out the candle between his fingertips. “Good catch.”

“So… how do we get all this off of me?”

Wade grinned and picked at the edge of a drop of wax, peeling it free from Peter’s skin. 

Peter winced at the tug of skin. “Well, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Wade agreed. “Gonna take a while, too.”

“You’re not the least bit sorry, are you?”

“Why would I be sorry?” Wade asked, scratching at the wax on Peter’s chest. “You’re not fragile, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up! Symbrock with Breeding and Tentacles. :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
